


A Beautiful Nebraska Winter (Woman)

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, and the rest is fluff, supergirl winter fic exchange, the slightest of oral sex, there are 2 feels in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Nebraska is terrible in the winter. Luckily, Alex has a wonderful woman to keep her warm.





	A Beautiful Nebraska Winter (Woman)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randolhllee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randolhllee/gifts).



> Prompt: Sanvers- "Maggie introduces Alex, the lifelong Californian, to the full Nebraskan winter-snow-freezing experience." 
> 
> Thank you, TheQueenoftheLight for the betaing, you are a beautiful soul!

She grew up on the coast of the Pacific, in the Ring of Fire. She’s swam in the cold ocean with a wetsuit and a grin. She’s laid out on the beach when it’s 103 degrees. Alex has seen Southern California in all its splendors. 

Nebraska though. Nebraska is a corny, Hoth-like hell. The snow drives up against the cabin walls like some rabid creature and there are gale-force winds sweeping across the state. 

They were supposed to go ice-fishing this morning, but Maggie’d deemed it “unsafe” and kept them back. As if ice-fishing could ever be safe. Punch a hole into some ice, which you are currently standing on, and then drag half-frozen fish from the refreezing water. Right. Safe. 

The rafters shake and Alex grimaces. They’ll likely be trapped in here until their early, cold death. 

A warm object presses gently into her cheek and Alex startles away. Maggie laughs and Alex pouts. 

“Calm down, Danvers, we’ll be fine once the snow piles in. It insulates everything.” She passes the hot chocolate over and clambers over the sofa with her own mug. It’s pretty impressive since the sofa comes up to her hips. 

“Yeah, Alex, we’ll be totally fine once the snow buries us alive. We can’t be cold when we’re dead, Alex.” She mutters into her mug. But when Maggie elbows her in the side she can’t help but smile. 

“You’re a baby.” Maggie huffs. But she’s got this big smile too, dimples and all.

They’ve pushed the sofa in close to the fire, crackling away in the hearth. They’ve got plenty of wood and a kettle that can sit over the fire if their electricity goes out. Alex is bundled in approximately three sweaters and will likely never be warm again. 

She glances toward the window and shivers. That really is way more snow than she’s ever had to deal with. 

“Would you like to hear about the time my aunt and I made an igloo to fish in?” Maggie snuggles in against her side and Alex maybe swoons a little. But only a little, not enough to spill her cocoa. 

“Absolutely, how short was it for you two?” She gets another elbow in the side and laughs.

Maggie gets her vengeance by turning sideways on the couch and using Alex as a pillow. Alex turns too, so Maggie’s laid out against her front. 

“We went when I was fourteen or fifteen. It was January and the snow had been record-setting.” Maggie took a sip of her cocoa and oh Alex had cocoa too. 

The chocolate taste mingles with the warmth of what is likely the whiskey they have in the cupboard and that is… Alex sighs, really nice.

“We had the saws and seats and rods and thermoses and all that. But when we got there, a blizzard started up so we were sawing hunks of ice as the snow started picking up.” Maggie chuckled against her and, while the story sounds absolutely horrific, Alex can’t help but smile anyway. “And we made this tiny little igloo, barely large enough to fit the both of us, and sat out the blizzard in this little ice cave.”

“That sounds pretty terrible.” She leans forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s head and Maggie hums in assent. 

“It would have been if my aunt hadn’t sawed a hole, literally between our legs, and just started fishing anyway.” 

“Your aunt sounds either crazy or badass.” 

Maggie laughs at that, leaning back to look up at Alex’s face. “She’s definitely both.” 

“Ah,” Alex pops up as if she’s had an idea and smiles at Maggie. “Then that’s where you got it from!” 

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’re so funny.” 

Alex grins and wraps her arm around Maggie’s side. “I love how crazy and badass you are though.” She places her mug back onto the tray next to the couch and wraps her other arm around Maggie to snuggle her in close. 

They lay like that for a while. Maggie lost in her past, of colder winters than this, and Alex lost in the way Maggie’s body feels pressed against her. It’s quiet but for the occasional pop from the fireplace and the wind dying down outside.  

Alex’s sweater tickles the back of her neck as she shifts and she shivers again. Maybe she should have put the kind of scratchy one between the two soft ones she has on. Mh, a miscalculation, she’ll switch them later. Maggie shifts in her lap, worming herself over and up so she can press her nose into Alex’s neck. 

“I think I know something that will warm you up.” She breathes out and that sends a whole different shiver down Alex’s back. She kisses Alex’s neck and then drags her lips up Alex’s skin to her lips, laying a quick peck to her lips before pulling back, “A nice warm bath, come on!” And then she’s spinning off the couch and sauntering toward the bathroom. 

“That’s-” Alex blinks, “That’s not what I thought you were going to say!” 

“Oh?” Maggie sticks her head around the corner of the hallway, shoulders bare already. “Are you saying you don’t want to join me?”

Alex is already clambering up off the couch. “No, no, that’s not what I meant at all.” She grabs Maggie’s mug from the floor and her own and pads after Maggie. “Not a bad thing, just different is all.” 

Maggie’s bare ass disappears into the bathroom and Alex sucks in a breath. Nebraska’s really nice this time of year. She rounds the corner into the bathroom and Maggie’s already completely naked and reaching for the mugs. 

“Would you like some help undressing?” She sets the mugs on the side of the tub, hot water already running into it, and waits for Alex to nod. 

She maybe nods a little vigorously because Maggie grins that lopsided grin that gets to Alex every time. Maggie slips her fingers under Alex’s outer sweater and glances down with a smirk. 

“How many of these do you have on?” She tilts her head and thumbs through the different materials, her lips pursing as she counts. 

Alex swats at Maggie’s hands, “Only three sweaters.” 

Maggie wraps her banished hands around Alex’s waist, cupping her ass. “Mhhm, and what all do you have on under those?” 

“Detective Sawyer!” Alex gasps and puts a hand to her chest. “What a salacious thing to ask!” 

“I have to ask salacious things, Agent Danvers.” Maggie leans up and pulls Alex closer. “I’m a detective.” She kisses Alex but they’re both smiling hard enough it’s more like leaning their faces together. 

“What kinds of things are you learning with such asks, Detective?” Alex laughs and presses another kiss to Maggie’s lips. She mirrors Maggie’s hands and gives Maggie’s bare butt a gentle squeeze. 

She gets a hum and Maggie wraps her fingers in the collars of Alex’s sweaters, bodily yanking her down so Maggie doesn’t have to stand on her tiptoes to really kiss Alex. She bites at Alex’s lip and Alex groans, sliding her tongue across Maggie’s mouth. 

“Hopefully, about how long it will take to get you out of these clothes.” Maggie grips at her first sweater and tugs.

But Alex just pushes Maggie till she’s sitting on the edge of the tub. “I don’t need my clothes off to do this, though.” She kneels quickly and smirks at Maggie’s tiny gasp. She tips both of Maggie’s legs over her shoulders and spreads her enough to lick a broad stroke from her entrance to her clit. 

“Christ! Alex, geez, I thought we’d bathe fist but, oh, god, there.” Maggie snaps her eyes shut and grips at Alex’s hair. Alex just hums in response and hollows her cheeks around Maggie’s clit. 

They can go slower later but Alex just, well, really wants Maggie grinding against her face, so she doesn’t let up until she’s got two fingers in Maggie. Maggie shouts and nearly pulls Alex’s hair out. She grinds down hard enough that Alex gets stuck until Maggie stops clenching around her. 

“Mhh, you were right. A bath did help warm me up!” Alex reaches over and turns off the water, the whole room steamy in both ways. 

“Shut up, geez, and get your clothes off.” Maggie huffs and slips her legs off Alex’s shoulders. She leans back forward and blows out another breath. 

Alex leans up and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Sorry, was that a bit much?” 

“No, no.” Maggie tips her head up and kisses her softly. “That was certainly not a problem, I just expected to have you coming first and now you’ve thrown off my plans.” 

“Oh sorry,” Alex smiles and nuzzles at her cheek. “Do you want to reset? I can leave and bring the cocoa back in with me.” She starts to rise, still grinning, and Maggie hooks a hand into her collar again.

“Har, har, you’re very funny. Now help me up so I can strip you and make sweet love to you or something equally seasonal.” Maggie holds out her other hand and Alex laughs as she hauls her onto her feet. 

Maggie starts to pull her first sweater over her head and Alex ducks down so she doesn’t have to jump. “It’s a bit late for latkes, so what else did you have in mind?” Her voice filters through the sweater pretty muffled and the first soft one catches on her arm. 

“Ugh,” Maggie grunts and Alex can’t help but laugh. But she tries valiantly to keep her giggles to herself. “As if making sweet love to you isn’t good enough? Now I have to come up with other seasonal, Jewish food and I’m not even Jewish.” 

“Hey,” Alex laughs again, getting tangled in the third sweater. “We’re an underrepresented minority, we deserve the extra work.” 

Maggie pauses and Alex is left with one arm in the sweater, one arm out, and her head caught inside it. She starts to wiggle out when Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and squeezes. 

“You do deserve the extra work, Alex. You really do.” She whispers and Alex barely catches it but when she does, she has to bite her lip to keep the sudden welling of tears down. 

She swallows and brings her free arm around to press Maggie close. “Thank you, Maggie.” 

They stand like that for a few minutes, just long enough that Alex starts to have trouble breathing. Maggie hears her breathe out loudly and snorts as she pulls back.

“You goof. Come on, how many more of these do you have on anyway?” She gets the last sweater off and then Alex starts to pull off her shirt with a grimace. “Alex?”

“Uhm, it’s cold here, okay?” 

“Alex, what have you got on under that shirt… is that another shirt?” 

“It’s maybe some thermal underwear.”

“Maybe? And? Do you have anything else under that?” 

“Uh.”

“Alex? Alex, how can you be that cold?”

“I grew up in Southern California! We don’t have winters! And besides, I- WOAH. Maggie, stop! Your hands are so cold!” 

“Ohohoho, Merry post-Hanukkah, Alex!”

“Maggie! Don’t you da- AH!” 

By the time they get into the bath, it’s just warm enough that the heat sinks through Alex’s cold muscles and they both relax wonderfully. Their cocoa gets cold, but they’re warm and safe from the Nebraska snow still falling outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Randolhllee!


End file.
